


Rose Petals

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: When We Were Young [6]
Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth
Genre: Roses, garden, mothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: Ray starts working in the garden with his mom and becomes fascinated by the roses.





	Rose Petals

When Ray Narvaez Jr was 4 years old, his father and mother separated, taking a break for awhile, and in that time his mom began gardening. She would spend hours on her hands and knees in the back yard tending to her plants. Ray would watch her everyday and a sense of wonder and curiosity grew in him. One day he asked her if he could help. His mother smiled at her little boy and nodded. She showed him how to tell weeds apart from the other plants and how to pull them. She showed him how far into the ground to burry the plant seeds and how much water each plant needed.  
Ray loved working with his mom. The two spent day upon day outside in the garden. Ray noticed that there was one plant in particular his mother loved more than the others.

"Hey mom, what's that plant?" he asked her one day and pointed at the tall plant. His mom smiled when she saw the beautiful bush.

"That's a Rose bush Ray. It's a very special plant to me," she said, brightening up.

"Why is it special mom?" Ray asked innocently. His mom smiled and cut one of the blood red roses free from the bush and held it between them, spinning it between her fingers. The two gazed at the Rose.

"This rose bush was planted the day you were born Ray. It's been in this garden ever since. I care for it and love it more than the others, much like I do with you. Out of all the flowers out there in the garden of the world, you are the most precious to me," she said and smiled. Ray smiled too and gave his mom a big hug. Ray's mom handed him the Rose and showed him where the thorns were and how to hold it without being pricked by one of them.

Many days passed, turning into weeks and then months. Ray's mom started spending less and less time in the garden, saying she wasn't feeling well. Ray would go out everyday and tend to the garden on his own. He mimicked what he'd seen his mom do, and paid extra attention to the roses. Being in the garden made Ray feel closer to his mom. One day, Ray's father showed up and took Ray's mother to the hospital, leaving Ray in the care of his grandparents. Ray didn't understand what was going on and rushed out to the garden, yanking weeds out of the ground and throwing them away, imagining they were his problems. Evening came and Ray's father called his grandparents, giving them the news and asking if they could bring Ray to the hospital in the morning. Ray didn't like the hospital, it smelled weird and was full of old people and crying people and doctors in funny white coats.

His mom lay in one of the hospital beds, looking terribly tired and worn out. She smiled when she saw Ray and the two hugged.

"What's going on mom? Why are you here in the hospital? You're not sick," Ray asked. His mom smiled.

"No, I'm not sick. I'm just very tired and the doctors wanted to make sure I'll sleep well," she said. Ray looked at her skeptically.

"The roses need you mom. They won't grow if you aren't there to take care of them. The garden needs you," he said. His mom's smile became pained but she gave her son a loving squeeze.

"Ray, I want you to do something for me okay?"

"What mom?"

"I want you to tend my roses. I want you to make sure they grow big and strong. Every year. Tend them and take care of them as if they were the most precious thing in the world to you. Can you promise me that Ray?" she asked, running her hand through Ray's curly brown hair. Ray thought for a moment and then finally nodded.

"Sure mom. I can do that. But why won't you be taking care of it? Won't you be able to help me?" he asked.

"I don't think I will be able to baby. I won't have the strength," she said, tears forming in her eyes. Ray frowned.

"But why mom? Why won't you have the strength?" he asked, starting to become worried. His mom shook her head.

"I can't tell you Ray, I don't really know myself. But hey, here, I want you to have this," she said, and handed Ray a letter inside a red envelope.

"I want you to read this whenever you feel sad or alone. Read it and remember that no matter what happens, no matter how far away I am, I'll always be with you and I'll always love you," she said. Ray hugged his mom again, but this hug felt different. It was longer, and carried more emotion.

The next day Ray's mom died. The funeral was a few days later on a cold, rainy day. Ray didn't understand what was happening, only that his mom was gone and he didn't know where she was, and no one was telling him. He was mad cause he wanted to talk to her and tell her about the roses and how well they were doing. Ray's dad moved back in and the two did their best to connect with each other. Ray continued to work on the garden everyday, wondering when his mom would walk out the back door and tell him how good a job he was doing. He cared for and loved the roses, much like his mom did, treating them like they were more precious than gold.

Months past, and then a year, two years, three. Every day Ray would be in the garden, wondering when his mom would come back to him and their garden. Finally, when Ray was 7 he read the letter his mom had given him. He'd been having a rough day at school and was sitting in the garden wanting to hit something or set something on fire. He remembered her note and fetched it, sitting under the rose bush and reading it.

_Dear Ray,_  
_I'm sorry I'm not around anymore, I know it must be hard. By the time you read this you'll probably understand what happened to me and why i couldn't tell you. But I want to tell you, Ray, that even though I'm gone, I still love you with all my heart! I will miss you every day that I'm not with you. I want you to be strong Ray, for me. Stay strong and never give up. Always do what's right, and never stop chasing your dreams. I hope you're still taking care of my roses. Remember the story I told you when you first asked me about them. You are my precious Rose Ray, and nothing can change that. Remember that I'll always be with you and always love you, my precious rose. I'm proud of you and always will be._  
Love,  
Mom

Ray read the note several times and for the first time since his mom's death allowed himself to cry. He cried for a good while, letting it all out. Finally he looked up and gazed at one of the roses on the bush. He reached out and caressed it lovingly, and feeling as if his mother was there with him. He carefully cut the rose free from the bush and held it close, taking in every detail about it. He smelled it and then looked up at the garden.

"I'll be strong mom, and I'll never quit or give up. I'll make sure this garden lives, and that our roses will always be here," he said and stood, wiping the tears away and tucking the rose into his pocket, he went to work cleaning up the garden he and his mother had spent so much time in.


End file.
